ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
|founding= 2017 |founders= Steven Ramos |closure= |cause= |industry= |hq= |cover= |notablepeople=Steven Ramos |products= |revenue= |opincome= |netincome= |totalassets= |totalequity= |employees= |subsiduaries= |parent=Wayne & Ramos Incorporated |footnotes= }} What do we offer differently? VIP Packages and Treatment: At Wayne & Ramos Nightclub we look in to offering the full V.I.P feeling, with our monthly premium packs that allows access to both upstairs, underground and outside areas, providing a calm and more relaxed environment with the best view of the dance floor and more. With the underground VIP lounge, we offer a calm place to interact with others, playing calmer music such as Deep House, Chill House and so forth. At Wayne & Ramos Nightclub we believe everyone should be treated with respect and great service, therefore our bar workers roam around offering and delivering drinks, to the costumers request. Exclusive Music: We look in to providing the public with a full club experience, with a live DJ, other than just a pre-made playlist without anyone cheering the crowd. Regarding music genres, we're looking to expand other than commercial, thus providing with the best mashups and remixes, of Future House, EDM, and much more! We will be providing the people of the United States with famous DJ's worldwide, as we invite them to come to Los Santos in order to play in our club. DJ's such as TBA! Private Parties: We will be providing with the people of Los Santos the ability to have their own private parties, birthday parties, weddings and more, for a reasonable price! Playlist requests can be handled as well. Music Requests: You can request what you want to listen in the club, however it has to be requested one day before the club opens, requests will be monitored. Safe Environment: With Wayne & Ramos Security's assistance we strive for quick and efficient crowd control, making sure the club and it's people is safe, therefore quickly reacting to any threats or misunderstandings within the club, thus avoiding ruining the party environment. Ladies Night: Ladies night is a special night for the females, they'll be granted free drinks for an hour, women are our priority. Holiday Events: During special holidays we will host special parties, such as summer parties, and much more! Club DJ DJ TBA - A respectful and experienced DJ, known nationally in The United States as she played around every club in Los Santos, striving to provide it's people with the best music selection and animation. He/She is now currently our contracted DJ, he/she will be handling music requests and much more! Nightclub Rules In order for the nightclub to run properly for both sides, rules has to be established and those who break it can be temporarily kicked out of banned from the nightclub. #The age limit is 21 years old to enter or drink, exceptions can be made; #.Anyone caught trespassing and skipping security checks will be kicked out for the day or banned; #Firearms are not allowed with or without a CCWP, only off duty and on duty law enforcement officers can enter whilst armed; #No external drinks or food allowed; #No smoking inside; #Women caught sharing drinks to men during ladies night will be kicked out; #Everyone entering is prone to an ID and person check for any weapons; #Brawls or fights will lead to a kick and a possible ban from entering. Category:Faction Category:Wayne & Ramos Sub-Companies